Thanksgiving Delight
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Emma never brought Marian back but Robing and Regina break up. After everything was safe again, Regina and Emma finally confess their love for each other. After being together for almost a year, it's time for their first Thanksgiving as a family.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma do you not realize how extremely awkward this is going to be? I mean yes, your parents and I have started to get along better after the Zelena issue, but still. Your mother doesn't like the idea of us together." All I could do was smile at Regina. "What?"

"You're so adorable when you're nervous." I went to stand by the brunette and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It'll be fine. Trust me. Henry loves us together and I love us together. That's all that matters. David has come to the realization that I'm going to be with you no matter what so he's just going to be happy for us." I paused a second. "I do find it hilarious that the men we both dated ended up together."

"Yes. What does that say about us?" Regina slid her hands up my arms slowly and came to rest her arms around my neck.

"That we were eventually going to end up together?" I paused. "Shall I invite them to Thanksgiving? I mean, besides each other and Roland they don't have anyone else besides us."

"Since Hook doesn't hit on you any longer yes we can invite them. And Roland likes Henry so that will work out." I smiled at my gorgeous queen. Little did she know what else I had planned for this family Thanksgiving. "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing." I kissed Regina quickly. "I think the pumpkin pie is done. Let me take it out so we can warm the turkey." I let my arms fall and went over to the oven. The pie was a golden brown with just a little bit of dark around the crust. I brought it out and placed it on the cooling rack by the sink.

"We've become quite the team when it comes to the kitchen. I cook and you help and clean. Though," Regina came up behind me and pushed hair away from my neck. "We're quite the team in other areas too." I shivered at the seductive purr Regina's voice had gone down to. I jumped slightly when the coolness of the whip cream hit my heated skin. Regina made a line from my shoulder and up my neck. Slowly, she ran her tongue up the line of cream. I didn't dare move and she quite enjoyed the whimper that came from my throat. "I do love Thanksgiving, you know?"

"Yes but that's the third bottle of whip cream this week. I'm pretty sure the people at the store know we're not using it just for desserts." I had to keep my hands on the counter so my knees wouldn't buckle.

"Not for desserts they can have anyway. You're my special dessert that only a queen can have." I shivered again as Regina ran her hands along my curves. She loved seducing me when she knew my parents were about to come over. Regina was evil but in a different way; a way that I hated to love. I moaned as she started to kiss and nip at my neck. We both groaned when there was a knock at the door.

Clearing my throat quickly I ducked under Regina's arm and headed for the door. I slipped into a long sleeved shirt to cover the tank top. "H-hey guys." Hook watched me skeptically as he and Robin walked in.

"Really love? The two of you have been together almost a year now and you still can't keep your hands off each other?" Hook chuckled as he hung his coat.

"Well I couldn't either when Regina and I…"

"Boy I will punch you in the throat if you finish that sentence." I glared at Robin and his hands went up in surrender.

"Yes ma'am." Robin's eye grew wide. It wouldn't be the first time we've gotten into a fight over Regina. Now, though, we get along fine. Since him and Hook got together he's been rather likeable.

"Easy dear. I don't want blood on my floor. And you've already broken his nose once." Regina chuckled as she joined us in the foyer. "Hello Hook, Robin." They said hello and followed us into the kitchen. "Where's Roland?"

"He's with Henry at the Charmings. He'll be coming with them soon." Robin leaned against the island. When his eyes shifted towards the pie I threw a dishtowel.

"Stay away from the dessert until after we eat." Hook snickered and hung his head in defeat. "You know Regina would kill us both if you ruined something she cooked."

"She's right dear. Emma's been punished quite a few times for trying to steal a bite of something." She glared at me playfully. "And she didn't enjoy said punishment either." I could feel my cheeks turning red. Hook and Robin just laughed at my embarrassment. "So, when will the un-charmings be here?" With Regina, that's just become a joke since she still can't stand their optimism. I don't blame her either.

"They should be here anytime now. Can I help set the table?" Robin pushed himself off the island and walked towards a cabinet.

"Yes, please give the pirate a hand would you?" I snorted at Regina's choice of words. She didn't hate him any longer but some habits die hard. As I set the turkey on the table I heard Mary Margaret and David walk in.

"Hey guys. We're ready to eat." Henry and Roland came running in and took a seat at the table. The rest of us joined them soon after. Robin cut each of us some turkey as we passed the rest of the food around. It was quite enjoyable small talk over amazing food. Once we were done, I became extremely nervous. "Regina," I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "I've known you for years now and I know we have a very complicated past, but I love you more than anything. We've lived together for half a year now and I've loved every second of it." I slid down to one knee and pulled out a gorgeous ruby ring. "Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming your wife?"


	2. Chapter 2

I heard Mary Margaret gasp. The rest of them knew the question was going to come up soon enough. Regina's eyes grew wide a moment and soon shined with love and tenderness. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth before she answered. "Of course I will." I slid the ring on Regina's finger and stood quickly to place a soft kiss on her lips. Everyone clapped and congratulated us.

"It's about time mate." We both glared at Hook playfully. "I knew the two of you would end up together."

"Finally. I wondered when you were going to pop the question mom." I chuckled at Henry.

"We already bicker like an old married couple, so why not make it official?" I winked at Regina and she just smirked. "It's a joke."

"No it's not." Hook dodged the napkin I threw at him. "What? Have you forgotten Neverland? And all the other times the two of you have argued over stuff."

"Shut up pirate." Hook and Robin put the food away as Regina and I took the dishes to the kitchen. We would clean up later. Henry took Roland up to his room to show him his Lego creations. I know Henry doesn't have magic but some of the stuff he makes from just Legos makes me wonder.

"So any idea on when you want the…." Mary Margaret stopped. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"The wedding? I'm not sure. I was going to leave that up to Regina. She's the planning person. I just do what she says." I paused. "Hook keep your mouth shut." He snickered as Robin took a seat beside him on the couch. The den was too small for everyone so we piled up into the living room.

"I think a spring wedding would be nice. Not sure where yet. You know most of the town would like to come. Congratulate us for being together since I don't want to kill them all when I'm with you." Regina gave me a soft smile and absentmindedly played with the new ring.

I couldn't help but smile. "This is true. But we can have the reception at Granny's for sure." It was funny that Granny's seemed to be where all celebrations were done. It was a good sized place and the food was good.

"Well I'm happy for the two of you. I know Regina makes you happy. And if you're happy and keep Regina from killing us, then that's what will make me happy." David was supportive. He caught me and Regina making out once at the station before we announced that we were together. He was pretty okay with it actually.

"Thanks David. And I'll do my best. But you know how we women get when..." Regina jabbed me in the side with her elbow. "Okay. Okay. Geez. Soon to be spousal abuse much?" Regina just smirked. The six of us continued to talk until it got late. Henry wanted to stay with Hook and Robin so he didn't have to hear his uncle cry all night. That was perfectly fine with me so I could have some alone time with my new fiancée.

Once everything was cleaned up, Regina and I went to bed. She read as I toyed with my phone. "How long have you wanted us to be married?"

The question threw me off slightly. I placed my phone on the nightstand and rolled over to face her. "Awhile now. I'm not sure of an exact time I guess. But I know when Hook and I were thrown back in time I saw how much you had changed. How good you were and that made me love you even more. I mean, before you and Robin broke up I was so jealous of him. He got to kiss you and so on while I couldn't."

"So why did you break his nose after we broke up?" Regina was intrigued and closed her book.

"Because he hurt you and I could see you were upset. Scared even. Though you wouldn't admit it. You thought that he was your only happy ending because of the fairy dust but he wasn't. Thankfully." Regina chuckled softly. "Everyone was expecting me to break something of his eventually. That's why no one was surprised."

"It seems we were both irritated that we couldn't be together. For the few weeks I thought you and Hook were still together I had his hook magically disappear on him. It was quite funny actually."

"I knew that was you!" I couldn't help but laugh. "You always had that triumphant smirk on your face when he was hookless." I paused. "Was it you who kept interrupting us if we started to make out?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The evil grin on Regina's face told me otherwise.

"You're horrible." I snuggled up to Regina as she turned off the light and got situated.

"But somehow you still love me." Regina watched as I let my hand rest over her heart.

"You know it's not entirely black. That's one reason why I fell in love with you. No matter what happens you still have good inside you." I leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips. "My queen. My fiancée. My Regina."

Regina cupped my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't help but sigh when she deepened the kiss and rolled on top of me. "And you're my knight. My Savior. My Emma."

Xxx

The next morning I woke up to Regina's arm lying across my hip. Both of us were snuggled together under the thick confuter since it was chilly outside. I enjoyed her body heat behind me. "Morning Emma." Regina's voice was groggy.

I smiled as I looked over my shoulder. "Morning." I shifted to face the brunette. "Sleep well?" Regina gave a nod and yawned. "It's Saturday so we can stay in bed if you'd like. Henry's with Robin and Hook so we'll have the place to ourselves." I leaned in and kissed Regina's hair. "I was thinking breakfast in bed for my gorgeous, soon to be wife."

Regina's dark eyes opened and I tried not to get lost in milk chocolate. "French toast?"

I chuckled. That was the one breakfast thing I could cook and do well. Regina loved it too. "Whatever you wish my Queen." As I moved to get out of bed, Regina grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. In a swift movement she straddled my hips and looked down at me. The cool air made my nipples harden.

"Who said I wanted it right now?" Regina leaned down and kissed me passionately. A hand tangled in dark hair while the other ran along her curves. A small moan escaped as Regina nipped down my neck. "Maybe I can have you for breakfast instead." I couldn't say a word. My hips bucked when Regina gently dragged her nails along my sides.

"Regina….," As her fingers danced around my entrance my hips bucked into her hand. "Please…" A moan escaped my throat as Regina drew lazy circles around my clit. Her eyes were dark with passion. She moved onto her side and positioned herself so she could tease me and suck a hardened nipple into her mouth. When Regina ran her teeth along the tender skin I whined.

"All in due time my dear. I wouldn't want you cumming too quickly." Regina's voice was a husky purr in my ear. I moaned as she slipped a single digit inside. "Mmm you're so wet." Regina nibbled on my earlobe and made me whimper. The mix of her hot breath against my neck and ear along with her teasing was killing me; but killing me in the best possible way. I groaned as she slid a second finger inside and curled them against my swollen walls. Trying to get more friction, I moved my hips downward with each of Regina's thrusts. "Someone's eager tonight."

"I want you to make me explode." I could see Regina's eyes darken with my request. I kissed her feverishly. Our tongues battling for dominance as a hand tangled its way into Regina's long dark hair. Regina moaned as I tugged at her hair gently.

"As you wish my dear Swan." Regina quickened her pace and curled her fingers against my G-spot. I let out a throaty moan as Regina nipped at my neck. Leaving her mark for sure.

"I'm close…" My voice was choked. I could feel every muscle in my body start to tighten. I knew my orgasm was close.

"Let go for me." I tried to hold on as long as I could. With one more thrust and another nip at my collar bone, I came hard against Regina's fingers. Somehow this woman could always make me scream her name. Regina placed featherlike kisses anywhere she could as I started to tremble and come down from my high. Slowly, she withdrew her fingers and licked my essence. "Mmm so tasty." My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I sighed.

"I love you Regina." I snuggled into Regina's arms.

Regina chuckled softly as she tucked stray hair behind my ears. "I love you too Emma." I sighed as Regina placed a gentle kiss against my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring came and the wedding was fully planned. It wasn't as much of a nightmare as we thought. Regina did have to fight with Mary Margaret a few times but luckily no fireballs were thrown. It was planned we would have the reception at Granny's and the service at the small church in town. I had never been to the old timey church before. "Emma, you'll be fine. I know that look on your face."

I turned to Mary Margaret with a nervous smile. "I know. It's just, I'm finally getting married to the woman I've loved for years. I can't wait to see what she looks like in her wedding dress."

"Yes, I can't either actually. It's odd, you wearing a deep red while she's in black." Mary Margaret adjusted the strapless back.

"Yeah, well black is her color and red is mine. So it's only fitting." David knocked on the door and told us the ceremony was about to start. I joined him while Mary Margaret went to take her seat.

"Are you ready?" David laced his arm through mine.

"Yes." I smiled at my father as we made our way to the chapel. I got more nervous as we walked down the aisle and stopped at the front.

"Hello Emma." Who knew Archey was also a priest?

"Hey." My voice was soft and when the music started to play Regina appeared through open doors. She looked breathtaking. Her tanned skin contrasted with the black perfectly. Regina gave me an award-winning smile as she walked towards me. "Wow…you look amazing."

"You do too Emma." Regina stopped beside me and we faced the curly haired man. We went through the normal service but when Archey asked if we wanted to exchange our own vows I interjected.

I took Regina's hands in mine and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "Regina Mills, I love you and have for years now. We've had a complicated and crazy relationship over those years but throughout everything, I've always believed in you. Even when you didn't believe in yourself. And know that will continue until the day I die."

Tears started to glisten in Regina's eyes. "Emma, you have been a thorn in my side for years yet somehow I found myself falling in love with you." We both chuckled. "We put up with jealousy and even fought over why we were with the men we were with at the time. And who knew they would end up together." Hook and Robin both chuckled. "But among everything else, you gave me Henry. Without him my heart would be totally black and I never would have met you." Regina paused to lace our fingers together. "For that, I think you so much."

"Emma Swan, do you take Regina Mills to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Archey's voice was soft. He didn't want to break this moment.

"I do." I never took my eyes off of Regina.

"Regina Mills, do you take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Another breathtaking, award-winning smile. My knees were about to buckle from the joy I saw in my soon to be wife's face.

"You may no-" I didn't wait for Archey to finish. I laced my fingers in Regina's hair and placed a hard kiss on her soft, red lips. Everyone stood and cheered. "Well okay then."

We finally broke the kiss and I let my forehead rest against hers. "I love you Regina. So, so much."

"And I you my lovely Swan." Regina kissed me again softly and we were off to our honeymoon. Which, since she was Mayor, would be spent locked up in her mansion but that was fine with me. As long as I was with my wife.


End file.
